


Incorrect Nazjatar Quotes

by parade_owner578



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: How Do I Tag, Humor, Incorrect Quotes, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parade_owner578/pseuds/parade_owner578
Summary: A bunch of incorrect quotes(maybe short stories) featuring the people in Nazjatar! None of this is in chronological order and filled with headcanons for characters.
Relationships: Thalyssra/Lor'themar Theron
Comments: 38
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Genn:** Why is blood so hard to wash off of your hands?

**Genn:** I JUST REALISED HOW BAD THIS SOUNDS. FOR THE RECORD, I HAD A NOSE BLEED, I'M NOT A SERIAL KILLER.

**Jaina:** But we both know that's not quite true.

**Thalyssra:** Hydrogen peroxide dissolves blood, just fyi.

**Oculeth:** Do you think if you gave someone a huge shot of hydrogen peroxide straight into their bloodstream it would kill them?

**Lor' themar:** This place is filled with murderers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalyssra:** Prepare for trouble!

**Genn, sliding out from behind her:** And make it double!

**Oculeth, falling out of his chair:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Chapter 3

**Lor' themar:** Ok, we gotta get through this locked door, Jaina quick give me your credit card.

**Jaina:** Here.

**Lor' themar, pocketing it:** Cool, Genn kick the door down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalyssra, looking at the Alliance camp:** Aww, I love your kid's drawing of this funny-looking dog.

 **Genn:** Tess isn't here.

 **Jaina, clenching her jaw:** It's a giraffe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thalyssra:** You shouldn't be using a straw.

**Oculeth:** I know it's bad for the environment of whatever.

**Thalyssra:** No, it's just a weird way to eat spaghetti.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genn:** I have flaws. What are they? I sing in the shower. Sometimes I spend too much time volunteering. Occasionally I'll rip someone to shreds. Sue me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genn:** The moon controls the tides and human psyche. Wolves know that, that's why we howl at her. It's a tribute.

**Lor' themar, acting as his therapist:** Let's talk about your father.

**Genn:** No.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaina:** Knowledge is knowing that tomato is a fruit.

**Lor' themar:** Wisdom is knowing not to put it in a fruit salad.

**Thalyssra:** Philosophy is wondering whether that makes ketchup a smoothie.

**Genn:** Common sense is knowing that ketchup isn't a fucking smoothie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jaina:** Oh fiddlesticks.

**Genn:** Look, I know this is a tense situation, but watch the fucking language.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lor' themar, to Jaina:** I hate you with every inch of my body!

**Genn, from behind Jaina:** That's not a lot of inches.


	11. Chapter 11

**Genn:** If I die, my funeral is gonna be the biggest party and you're all invited.

**Thalyssra:** "If?"

**Lor' themar:** Great, the only party I've ever been invented to and he might not even die.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oculeth:** Imagine if someone handed you a box full of all the items you have lost throughout your life.

**Thalyssra:** It would be nice to get my sense of purpose back.

**Jaina:** Oh wow, my childhood innocence! Thank you for finding this.

**Lor' themar:** My will to live! I haven't this in 100 years!

**Genn:** I knew I lost that potential somewhere!

**Shandris:** Mental stability, my old friend!

**Oculeth:** Guys, could you lighten up a little?


	13. Chapter 13

**Jaina:** I wish I had a super-tight knit group of friends that I could fight crime with!

**Genn:** I wish I had a super-tight knit group of friends that I could commit crime with!

**Thalyssra:** I wish I had a super-tight knit group of friends.

**Lor' themar:** I wish I had friends.

**Oculeth:** I wish I could knit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Genn:** Based on statistical evidence, I think I'm immortal.

 **Thalyssra:** Why?

 **Genn:** I haven't died yet.

 **Thalyssra:** That's... not how that works.

 **Shandris:** Have you seen the stupid shit this fucker does? That bitch just won't die.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thalyssra and Genn:** We're back!

 **Genn:** *Smelling the air* Is something burning?

 **Lor' themar:** Just my desire for Thalyssra.

 **Jaina:** *Muffled cry*

 **Genn:** Hey Jain-

 **Thalyssra:** SHE'S ON FIRE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thalyssra:** Genn has no survival skills, his need to win has replaced them.

**Lor' themar:** That can't be true!

**Thalyssra:** Watch this.

**Thalyssra:** Hey Genn, race you to the bottom of the stairs!

**Genn:** [Throws himself out the window]


	17. Chapter 17

**Jaina, apologizing:**.. .--. -/ ...- .-. .-. -.-

**Lor' themar:** What's that?

**Jaina:** Remorse code.

**Lor' themar:** I'm even angrier now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lor' themar:** It takes a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone. But it takes a lifetime to forget someone.

**Genn:** Once my father forgot me in a parking lot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Azshara:** I invited you into Nazjatar because I crave the most dangerous game.

**Genn and Oculeth, nodding:** Knife monopoly.

**Azshara:**

**Azshara:** I was actually gonna hunt you for sport, but now I'm more interested in whatever the fuck knife monopoly is.


	20. Chapter 20

**Genn:** [Is kidnapped by Nagas]

**Naga:** I have him! Try anything and he gets it!

**Lor' themar, yelling:** Don't kill him!

**Naga:** I won't do anything as long as I get what I want-

**Thalyssra:** We weren't talking to you! Genn do not kill him!

**Naga, panicked:** W-what?


	21. Chapter 21

**Genn:** If anything happens to you your dad would kill me.

**Jaina:** My dad's dead.

**Genn:** I'm ninety percent sure that wouldn't stop him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Genn, hyped up on rage after he just murdered a band of Nagas:** WHERE ARE THE FRESH CHILDREN FOR ME TO FEAST UPON?????

**Lor' themar, with his sword out backing into a corner:** WhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK-


	23. Chapter 23

**Genn:** I've done a lot of dumb stuff.

**Lor' themar:** I witnessed the dumb stuff.

**Thalyssra:** I recorded the dumb stuff.

**Oculeth:** I joined you in the dumb stuff.

**Shandris:** I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF.


	24. Chapter 24

**Genn:** Where's the fucking Champion?

 **Jaina:** Language!

 **Genn:** May I ascertain the whereabouts of the _fucking_ Champion?


	25. Chapter 25

**Genn:** DATING TIP: Hold the door open for your date. Rip the door off of its hinges. Use the door as a weapon to fight off other men. Establish dominance.

**Jaina:** I'm beginning to wonder why I'm the single one.


	26. Chapter 26

**Genn:** VIBE CHECK!*bashes a Naga's skull*


	27. Chapter 27

**Jaina:** What time is it?

**Genn:** Hang on.

**Genn:** *Starts howling*

**Thalyssra:** WHO THE FUCK IS HOWLING AT 2 AM?

**Genn:** It's 2 am.


	28. Chapter 28

**Genn:** If I blended Red Bull, five-hour energy, monster, coffee, and hot Cheetos into an Energy Smoothie, would it kill me?

**Oculeth ready to take notes:** Only if you die.

**Genn getting out a blender:** You're so smart Oculeth.

**Lor' themar running into the room:** GENN STOP!


	29. Chapter 29

**Lor' themar:** You can't drive a motorcycle with three people on it.

 **Genn:** Three?

 **Lor' themar:** Yes?

 **Thalyssra:** Wait-

 **Jaina:** GUYS OCULETH FELL OFF!


	30. Chapter 30

**Jaina:** Sibling relationships are weird.

 **Jaina:** Like I would die for Tandred, but he's not allowed to borrow money.


	31. Chapter 31

**Lor' themar:** What the fuck? Why is New Home on fire?

**Oculeth:** In my defense, King Greymane was supposed to be supervising me.

**Genn:** In my defense, I was left unsupervised.

**Thalyssra:** God dammit you two.


	32. Chapter 32

**Lor' themar:** *In the shower*

**Genn, pulls the curtain back:** Are we- stop screaming, it's just me- are we out of Cheetos? 


	33. Chapter 33

**Lor' themar:** *Carrying Thalyssra bridal-style, jogging a little and talking calmly with her*

 **Shandris:** *Doing the firemen's carry with Jaina, running as fast as she can without hurting her*

 **Genn:** *On all fours, Oculeth gribbing onto fur at his shoulders, speeding past everyone, both are screaming*


	34. Chapter 34

**Jaina:** Are you drunk?

**Genn:** On the spirit of Winter's Veil

**Lor' themar:** And the spirit of vodka


	35. Chapter 35

**Genn:** Name one mean thing I've ever done

**Jaina:** When I was a child you convinced me that eggs weren't real

**Genn:** They're not

**Jaina:** Haha, very funny

**Genn:** I'm serious. Didn't you hear?

**Jaina:** No? What happened?

**Genn:** Literally why would you fall for this again?


	36. Chapter 36

**Lor' themar:** That's ridiculous, Thalyssra doesn't love me

**Genn:** Yes she does

**Jaina:** Yes she does

**Shandris:** Yes she does

**Oculeth:** Yes she does

**Thalyssra:** Yes I do


	37. Chapter 37

**Lor' themar:** * Loses Jaina in the ruins*

**Lor' themar:**.....

**Lor' themar:** Finally


	38. Chapter 38

**Lor' themar:** When I first met you, I did not like you

**Jaina:** I'm aware of that

**Lor' themar:** But then you and I had some time together

**Jaina:** Uh-huh....?

**Lor' themar:** It did not get better


	39. Chapter 39

**Oculeth:** I did a bad thing...

 **Shandris:** Does it affect me?

 **Oculeth:** No-

 **Shandris:** THEN SUFFER IN SILENCE


	40. Chapter 40

**Genn:** How would you like your coffee?

**Lor' themar:** As dark and bitter as my soul

**Genn:** One glass of milk coming up


	41. Chapter 41

**Thalyssra:** Well now kids, stop arguing or I'll turn this car around!

**Genn, stepping on the pedal:** STOP TALKING OR I'LL CRASH THIS VEHICLE INTO A FUCKING WALL!

**Jaina and Lor' themar:** *Screaming*


	42. Chapter 42

**Shandris:** Why are there little handprints all over the wall?

**Genn, whispering:** Why are there little handprints on the wall?

**Random Highborne ghost child, whispering back:** Because I have small hands

**Genn:** Because she has small hands


	43. Chapter 43

**Genn, grabbing Lor' themar by the collar:** SAY YOU'RE SORRY

**Lor' themar:** I'M SORRY

**Genn:** And what are you sorry for?!

**Lor' themar:** FOR SAYING YOU'RE AGGRESSIVE


	44. Chapter 44

**Thalyssra:** That's a pretty rock

**Jaina:** Lor' themar gave it to me

**Lor' themar:** I threw it at you

**Jaina:** He's very sweet


	45. Chapter 45

**Jaina:** It all starts with a quick looksie into someone's bag and then it's a brisk peek-a-roonie at our phone records and before you can say _1984_ the thought police are forcie-worcing you to bend and spread

 **Shandris:** _Bend and spread_ , are the thought police going to make love to us?

 **Oculeth:** Do they find thoughts in our butts? I knew I should've read that book


	46. Chapter 46

**Shandris:** What is going on?

 **Jaina:** We're trying to get Genn ready for the fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIiiiiIIiiiiiiiiIIIiIIIiiight...

 **Jaina, whispering:** I couldn't think of another word


	47. Chapter 47

**Shandris:** I don't care if it's a bodily function? I don't care if it happens once every month and it's painful? And now you're asking for _special rights_ because of it? Are you kidding me? I don't give a shit that you're a fucking worgen, quit eating my livestock!


	48. Chapter 48

**Genn:** Lor' themar, I think you should play the role of my father

 **Lor' themar:** I don't want to be your father

 **Genn:** That's perfect, you already know your lines


	49. Chapter 49

**Oculeth:** What's a thot?

**Jaina:** It's a thoughtful person

~Later~

**Oculeth:** Thanks for helping me with the nagas, you're such a thot

**Genn:** A WHAT?!


	50. Chapter 50

**Thalyssra:** If you took a shot for every bad decision you made, how drunk would you be?

**Shandris:** A little tipsy

**Jaina:** Wasted

**Genn:** Dead


	51. Chapter 51

**Shandris:** You don't think I can fight because I'm a girl!

 **Genn:** I don't think you can fight because you're in a wedding dress. For what it's worth, I don't think Lor' themar can fight in that dress either

 **Thalyssra:** Perhaps not. But he would make a radiant bride


	52. Chapter 52

**Thalyssra:** Looks like we're on to plan B

 **Oculeth:** Technically this would be plan G

 **Shandris:** How many plans do we have? Is there like, a plan M?

 **Genn:** Yeah, but Jaina dies in plan M

 **Lor' themar:** I like plan M


	53. Chapter 53

**Jaina, clasping her hands over Lor' themar's eyes:** Guess who!

 **Lor' themar:** It's either the cold clammy hands of death or Jaina

 **Jaina, unclasping her hands:** It's Jaina!

 **Lor' themar:** Dammit


	54. Chapter 54

**Thalyssra:** You have seven chairs and ten kids. What do you do?

 **Shandris:** Have everyone stand up

 **Jaina:** Have everyone sit on the floor

 **Genn:** The most important can sit on the chairs

 **Oculeth:** Kill three kids

 **Lor' themar:** BRING IN THREE MORE CHAIRS


	55. Chapter 55

**Lor' themar:** My girlfriend is too tall for me to kiss her on the lips. What should I do?

 **Genn:** Punch her in the stomach. Then, when she doubles over in pain, kiss her

 **Jaina:** Tackle her

 **Shandris:** Dump her

 **Oculeth:** Kick her in the shin

 **Thalyssra:** NO TO ALL OF THOSE! JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN!


	56. Chapter 56

**Jaina:** Can we stay at New Home?

 **Lor' themar:** Why?

 **Shandris:** Jaina and Genn played with an ouija board and cursed Mezzamere

 **Jaina:** Genn doesn't know how to banish spirits, so he just throws salt at them and yells, "Does this look like a fucking hotel to you?!"


	57. Chapter 57

**Lor' themar:** Hello people who don't live here

 **Genn:** Hey

 **Jaina:** Hi

 **Shandris:** Hello

 **Alliance Champion:** What up?

 **Lor' themar:** I gave you New Home's location for emergencies!

 **Genn:** We ran out of Doritos


	58. Chapter 58

**Genn:** How tall are you?

 **Lor' themar:** Height is a social construct

 **Genn:** So you're short


	59. Chapter 59

**Horde Champion:** So you're working with the Alliance, what's that like?

 **Thalyssra:** Imagine working with completely civilized, responsible, and mature people

 **Horde Champion:** Okay-

 **Thalyssra:** Now throw that idea out of the window


	60. Chapter 60

**Oculeth:** I'm a baby

 **Genn:** You're over 10,000 years old

 **Oculeth:** A baby


	61. Chapter 61

**Genn:** Danger is my middle name

 **Jaina:** No it's not

 **Jaina:** Your middle name is Lil' Puppy

 **Jaina:** *Boops Worgen snout*


	62. Chapter 62

**Jaina:** If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous, if it bites you and you die, it's venomous

 **Alliance Champion:** What if I bite it and it dies?

 **Shandris:** That means you're venomous

 **Horde Champion:** What if it bites itself and I die?

 **Oculeth:** That's voodoo

 **Alliance Champion:** What if it bites me and someone else dies?

 **Thalyssra:** That's correlation, not causation

 **Horde Champion:** What if we bite each other and none of us dies?

 **Genn, sighing:** That's kinky


	63. Chapter 63

**Shandris:** Do I look straight?

 **Genn:** Not in the slightest

 **Shandris:** No, I mean my parking

 **Genn:** Oh, you're good


	64. Chapter 64

**Shandris:** What do you think Genn and Oculeth will do for a distraction?

**Lor' themar:** They'll probably, like, make some noise or throw a rock, or something

(Naga Camps exploding)

**Lor' themar:** OR THAT!


	65. Chapter 65

**Shandris:** Why are you smiling?

 **Lor' themar:** What? Can't I just be happy?

 **Genn:** Jaina tripped and fell in the ruins


	66. Chapter 66

**Jaina:** What if we inverted our initals? Paina Jroudmoore

 **Shandris:** Fhandris Seathermoon

 **Lor' themar:** Tor' themar Lheron

 **Genn:** Genn Grey- this is a stupid game

 **Oculeth and Thalyssra:** Fuck you


	67. Chapter 67

**Shandris:** Do any of you have healthy stress outlets?

 **Jaina:** Screaming

 **Genn:** Murder

 **Lor' themar:** Drugs

 **Oculeth:** Fire

 **Shandris:** Okay... we have screaming


	68. Chapter 68

**Thalyssra:** I want to wake up with you for the rest of my life

 **Lor' themar:** I wake up at 5:00 am

 **Thalyssra:** Nevermind

 **Lor' themar:** You could fall asleep with me

 **Thalyssra:** I go to bed at 3:00 am

 **Lor' themar:** I'll see you at dinner


	69. Chapter 69

**Genn:** Hey, guess what this jumper is made of

 **Lor' themar:** Cotton?

 **Genn:** No, it's 100% wool

 **Genn:** I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing


	70. Chapter 70

**Lor' themar:** Hey Genn, what's up?

 **Genn:** I'm sitting in a pool of blood

 **Lor' themar:** Is it... your blood?

 **Genn:** Yeah, I think so

 **Lor' themar:** Do you know where it's coming from?

 **Genn:** Probably the stab wound

 **Lor' themar:** YOU'VE BEEN STABBED?

 **Genn:** Oh yeah, definitely


	71. Chapter 71

**Genn:** Worgens and Forsaken are natural enemies-like Worgens and Humans, or Worgens and Orcs, or Worgens and Trolls, or Worgens and other Worgens! Damn Worgens-they ruined Gilneas!

 **Thalyssra:** You Worgens sure are contentious people

 **Genn:** You've just made an enemy for life!


	72. Chapter 72

**Azshara:** Welcome to McDawnald's, do you want a phucking beesechurger?

 **Genn:** P-please, I just want to s-see my wife again

 **Azshara:** Chinken nunget


	73. Chapter 73

**Oculeth:** I have one brain cell and it bounces around in my skull like a windows screen saver 

**Oculeth:** When it bounces perfectly in a corner, I experience a thought


	74. Chapter 74

**Oculeth:** Y'know this madman is feeling a little sadman


	75. Chapter 75

**Lor' themar after Genn helped him walk to a safe place:** Wow you really care about me

 **Genn:** Lies and slander


	76. Chapter 76

**Genn:** And then I said KNIFE to meet you, it was a funny little pun

 **Thalyssra:** YOU STABBED OCULETH

 **Oculeth:** Don't worry I'm in STABle condition

 **Oculeth and Genn:** Ayeeeeeee


	77. Chapter 77

**Jaina:** Today, Genn put a seashell up to his ear and said that the ocean called me, Oculeth, and Thalyssra nerds


	78. Chapter 78

**Oculeth:** My dancing style ranges from a white dad at a barbeque to a stripper whose rent is due tomorrow

 **Shandris:** You're univited


	79. Chapter 79

**Shandris:** What. Did. You. Do.

 **Genn:** Alright, but you can't get mad at me

 **Shandris:** What. Did. You. Do.

 **Genn:** I was minding my own business-

 **Shandris, slamming her hands on the table:** BULLSHIT!

 **Genn:** I WAS!


	80. Chapter 80

**Genn:** Who broke it? I'm not mad I just want to know

 **Jaina:** I did it, I broke it

 **Genn:** No, no you didn’t. Nathanos?

 **Nathanos:** Don’t look at me, look at Lor' themar.

 **Lor' themar:** What?! I didn’t break it.

 **Nathanos:** Huh, that’s weird, then how did you even know it was broken?

 **Lor' themar:** Because it’s sitting right in front of us and it’s broken!

 **Nathanos:** Suspicious.

 **Lor' themar:** No, it’s not!

 **Oculeth:** If it matters, probably not... Thalyssra was the last one to use it.

 **Thalyssra:** Liar! I don’t even drink that stuff!

 **Oculeth:** Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

 **Thalyssra:** I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that!

 **Jaina:** Okay, let’s not fight! I broke it, let me pay for it, Genn.

 **Genn:** No, who broke it?

 **Nathanos, whispering:** Genn, Shandris has been awfully quiet.

 **Shandris:** Really?

 **Nathanos:** Yeah, really!

 **Genn, to the Alliance Champion:** I broke it, it burned my hand so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other's throats with war paint on their faces and a pig's head on a stick.

 **Genn:** Good, it was getting a little too chummy around here.


	81. Chapter 81

**Genn, aggressively throwing water bottles:** HYDRATE OR DYE-DRATE!

 **Lor' themar:** Uh

 **Jaina:** He's trying to yell good mental health and well being into all of us

 **Genn:** I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!

 **Oculeth, crying:** It's working


	82. Chapter 82

**Nathanos:** Azshara! Have you seen the thing?

 **Azshara:** The thing?

 **Nathanos:** You know, the thing. I seem to have lost it and it's of great impotence...

 **Xal' atath:** I'm on the table behind you, idiot!

 **Nathanos:** Ah, there it is

**Azhara:**

**Azhara:** You lost Xal' atath?!


	83. Chapter 83

**Genn:** Every time I inhale, I feel my spine pop

 **Oculeth:** And every time we kiss I swear I can fly


	84. Chapter 84

**Genn, to some Highborne ghost, after he loses Oculeth:** Have you seen my son?

 **Genn:** 'Bout 7 feet tall, bald, silver eyes

 **Genn:** Clearly gay but we haven't had the talk yet


	85. Chapter 85

**Lor' themar:** Why is Genn attacking the naga corpses?

 **Jaina:** He took one of those "Which racial leader are you?" quizzes

 **Lor' themar:** Who did he get?

 **Jaina:** Sylvanas


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First short story about Nazjatar!

Shandris walked away from the group of Highborne ghosts. She had just finished asking if the Alliance would be welcomed in their ruins. They had said yes, as long as the Alliance kept the Nagas away.

She started to look for Genn. He came with her because he’s the highest-ranking official who can speak Darnassian down here, but when she went to find the adults, he disappeared.

“No fair! Your’s is longer!” She turned to see two ghost kids arguing.

“Fine!” one of the boys groaned, “If you’re gonna be a big baby about this, we’ll trade,” Shandris wouldn’t think anything of it until the second boy pointed a knife at his friend.

She started running over there, but before she got to the boys, “Hold on,” Genn, in full Worgen form, knelt down, “When handing a knife to someone,” he took the knife out of the first boy’s hands, “You point the blade towards you, so you don’t accidentally stab your friend,”

“I’m sorry,” the Qeul’ dorei whispered as he took the knife back.

Genn laughed, “You’re fine, you didn’t know any better,” he patted him on the back as the boys properly traded knives.

“Ahem,” Shandris cleared her throat, “A word?”

“May Elune be with you,” the boys repeated that as they ran towards their other friends, “Do we have permission to stay here?”

“Why do those kids have knives?”

Genn sighed, “They felt unsafe with all the Nagas around,”

“They’re dead, does it matter if they feel unsafe?” Shandris snapped.

Genn started snarling, “It doesn’t matter whether the child is dead or alive,” he turned to the children and took a step away from her, “No child should feel unsafe,”

Shandris sighed and walked up to him, “I know kids shouldn’t be in terror but-”

“They’re ten years old,” Genn interrupted her.

“What?”

“These kids, they are ten years old,” He looked down to her, “The same age as when Tess learned what Arthas had down to our neighboring kingdom, Lordaeron,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadder than what I thought the first short story would be, but I like it


	87. Chapter 87

**Thalyssra:** Sir Isaac Newton was only 23 when he discovered the law of Gravity

 **Jaina:** T-pain was only 22 when he rhymed mansion with wiscansin


	88. Chapter 88

**Jaina:** What do you value in other people?

 **Lor' themar:** Purity

 **Thaylssra:** Strength

 **Shandris:** Usefulness

 **Oculeth:** Randomness

 **Genn:** That they are Gilnean


	89. Chapter 89

**Oculeth:** When will the skateparks be open?

 **Shandris:** I'm a tad more worried about businesses and the well being of working adults than a skatepark

 **Oculeth:** That's 'cause you can't kickflip, Shandris


	90. Chapter 90

**Oculeth, showing a bag of Doritos to Jaina and Genn:** So y'all call these things here "crisps", instead of Mega-Snak Double Fried Ranch and Cheddar Grease-Dipped South Grand Elk Falls Homestyle 'Tater Crunchers?


	91. Chapter 91

**Genn:** Jealousy is a disease Bitch, get well soon


	92. Chapter 92

**Nathanos:** PLEASE just take the L!

 **Either Champion, whispering to their faction:** Bring out the parrot please


	93. Chapter 93

**Jaina:** And the bear tells them to kill each other

 **Lor' themar:** Sounds nice, Jaina

 **Jaina:** And there's this dude called Nagito and he's literally trash omg I love him so much sksksksdfgjfghjkddkjlkfkh we stan

 **Lor' themar:** Jaina, what the fuck are you talking about?


	94. Chapter 94

**Naga 1, about Genn:** Is that a monkey?

 **Naga 2:** HE'S GOT A GUN!!


	95. Chapter 95

**Genn and Jaina, holding a bag of Doritos to Oculeth:** So you call these things here "chips", instead of Crispity Crunchie Munchie Crackerjack Snacker Nibbler Snap Crack 'N Pop Westpoolchestershireshire Queen's Lovely Jubly Delights?


	96. Chapter 96

**Genn:** @people who play support characters, HOW??? I just want to barge in and shoot everyone, how can you just stay back and heal???

 **Preist Champion:** Bad at aiming

 **Druid Champion:** Scared

 **Shaman Champion:** Bad at aiming & scared


	97. Chapter 97

**Genn:** Do you ever want to talk about your emotions, Shandris?

  
**Shandris:** … No.

  
**Jaina:** I do!

  
**Genn:** I know, Jaina.

  
**Jaina:** I’m sad!

  
**Genn:** I know, Jaina.


	98. Chapter 98

**Naga:** I really like this whole 'bad cop, good cop' thing you guys have going on

 **Shandris:** It's not an act, it's just that I'm mean and Jaina isn't


	99. Chapter 99

**Genn:** I’d like to offer you moral support, but I have questionable morals


	100. Chapter 100

**Lor' themar:** How many kids do you have?

  
 **Genn:** Biologically, emotionally, or legally?


	101. Chapter 101

**Thalyssra:** What's your biggest weakness?

**Genn:** I'm uncooperative

**Thalyssra:** Can you give me an example?

**Genn:** No


End file.
